Lies of Our Love
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: 6918, in that order. Um... I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or these characters. Just the plot. Read and review? What will happen when Hibari and Mukuro end up in an abandoned place together? How did Hibari even get there?


_**Nikki: Hai there! ^^ Ano… This is my first 6918 fic, and my first actual attempt at a dark fic. This is also my first attempt at smut in a while. Like, forever while. It's also an AU sort of. Note, I like Mukuro as seme and mostly everyone else as uke. Well, except for Dae69. Then Daemon's top… But anyway~~, on we go! **_

_**Mukuro: Kufufu~, you like that bastard to top me? **_

_**Nikki: Mm… Yeah! *grin* Don't worry, you top everyone else. *boop* **_

_**Mukuro: ….. **_

_**Nikki: ^^ **_

_**Mukuro: You're… Strange… *blinks* **_

_**Nikki: I know! Anyway… **_

_**Hibari: Why have you put me with that herbivor? **_

_**Nikki: Oh Jesus… Hibari just… Calm yourself. **_

_**Hibari: Ch. Why should I listen to a herbivor like you? *gets tonfas out***_

_**Nikki: *pushes Mukuro in front of me* . Because! **_

_**Mukuro: Kufufufu. **_

_**Nikki: Read and review please! ^^; **_

"_Kufufu~~_" I twitched at the laugh, not wanting _him _to come again. After _he_ had beat the living shit out of me, I had woken up to himself being chained upwards against a wall. And a lot of blood.

"Well, Hibari Kyoya, how does it feel to be defeated?" A cold metal was pointed against my throat, a red eye glinting in the darkness. I shovered as I felt more blood leak out of my body, but kept my mouth in a scowl, my eyes still in their usual glare.

The other teen smirking, chuckling lowly before licking at the wound on my neck. "You know," He started, bringing his hand to my lower regions, stroking it through the fabric. "I'd really enjoy you screaming my name… Shall we try it out?"

My glare hardened as the blue haired boy kneeled in front of me, my pants on the floor now. The blue-haired chuckled, sticking his tongue out on the head, giving a soft lick.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the moan as the other boy put my entire penis into his mouth all at once. "M-Mukuro… G-Get off!"

"Kufufufu~~," Mukuro leaned back, my cock coming out with a popping sound. "Since when does someone in your position give orders?" He stood back up again, the pain in my stomach was too much to bear now.

"Ch…" I mumbled, looking away, only to have my face pulled back to look Mukuro directly in the eyes.

"Kufufu, you certainly are entertaining, Hi-chan." I growled, Mukuro leaning in close before bitting my lower lip. I groaned in pain, feeling even more blood slowly run down my face. We both knew that I needed this blood, lest I pass out and having Mukuro rape me while I was unconsious.

However, as I thought about it, I kind of wanted that to happen than me being awake as he shoved his way into me. I shovered slightly at the thought, trying to ignore the smug look on the other's face.

"Now, should I un-chain you, or just fuck you here and now?" He trailed a finger up my now bare chest, circling one of my nipples. He pinched it, making it stand straight. I groaned lowly, turning away again, a light dusting of pink on my face.

"Let me go… Mukuro…" He pinched my nipple again, and I squirmed slightly as his knee began to rub against my lower area.

"Oya? You want to be let go? After all the work it took me to get your little friends out of here, get you chained up and to this point? I think not." Mukuro pulled away, taking the top part of his trident off and trailing it down my chest, not hard enough to cut.

I glared at him, pulling at my restraints, irrtated at him and that damn smirk. He knew I was disgusted, and it probably amused the sick bastard to no end, which made me even angrier. "You should just relax and let me do this; it will be easier for both of us."

"Screw you…"

"Kufufufu, if you insist." My eyes widened as he pushed his arousal against my limp member, sadly bringing it to attention. I winced, closing my eyes as my body betrayed me.

I watched the symbol in his eye change to a one, and bit my lip as he began to nip at my neck. I could feel his hands working my boxers off, and I kept my mouth firmly shut. He raised his head, bringing his lips onto mine.

I could feel the cool, damp air hitting my sadly errect member and I shivered, Mukuro bringing his hands up to tweak my nipple again. I gasped, and felt his tongue invade my mouth.

I kicked him in the leg, earning a groan, and then a sharp squeeze to my member. I screamed, the pain was unbareable as he kept his grip tight. "Do be a good boy, Hi-chan. I would hate to have to damage you down here."

I forced my eyes open, glaring at him as he chuckled, letting go of my abused member. He brought his hands up, trailing them up my arms and to my restriants. I didn't get my hopes up, though, because knowing Mukuro, he would only tighten them.

How long had I been with him anyway? About… A year maybe? I could never remember, and Mukuro didn't care either. Except, I did care about something right now. I was a year older than him, and he was going to take my virginity. Which, in my position, _he_ would be topping _me_.

"Now, should I do it hard… Or soft?" He mumbled against my shoulder and I shivered. I began to wonder how the hell he had even gotten me here.

"Mukuro… H-How the hell did I get here?" I mentaly berrated myself for my voice quivering, but I didn't miss the smirk on his face.

"Chlorofhome," My eyes snapped open as I stared at the saditic bastard I called a boyfriend. "It was very easy actually, though you struggled at first. Kufufu~." I glared at him, knocking my head into his chin.

"Sick bastard! Let me go!" Mukuro frowned at me, rubbing his jaw.

"That wasn't very nice, Kyoya~~~," I frowned and he kneeled down again, sticking my entire member into his mouth. I groaned as his tongue swirled around my head, his fingers finding their way into my hole.

I didn't care about those, as I focused on Mukuro's bobbing head. It's not like I hadn't gotten a blow job from him before, and that's why I was bracing myself for when he decided to bite down if I bucked my hips.

I don't think he really understood that I wasn't in the mood for this; I hardly ever was. "M-Mukuro… Stop it!" A second finger slid into my entrance, and I hissed in mild pain as they began a scissoring motion.

He pulled his head back, taking a few deep breaths before smirking up at me. "Come now, Kyoya, tell me you don't like this." I breathed heavilly as a third finger was added, and groaned in my throat as they hit a certain bundle of nerves.

I moaned louder this time as he thrust his finger in, hitting it with all three of his long fingers. "Now, I think we can continue, hmm?" I glared down at him as he straightened up, his pants and boxers falling to the ground. He stepped out of them, letting his jacket and shirt fall to the ground with his other articles of clothing.

I growled low in my throat, thrashing around, trying to kick him. "Kufufu," He glanced at my ankles, new chains blinding them to the wall. I groaned as the shakles dug into the skin everytime I moved my feet slightly. "Just relax and this will be over before you know it."

"It's not that… I don't… Want this. I don't want you to fucking fuck me against a damn dirty ass wall!" I yelled at him, his smirk widening as the scene changed.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You sick fuck…" You would think, if someone had the ability to change a scene around them and their lover, they would make it nice. Not with mine. No, this was worse. Way worse.

You could see the barely concealed sex toys littering the walls and floor, but hey, I was on a bed now; albeit still tied up. Mukuro was standing in front of the bed with a damned whip in his hands. His sadistic smirk never left his face.

"Should I punish you, I wonder?" He leaned over me, his hair tickling my cheeks.

"Mukuro just get this over with." I demanded, but he wouldn't have it.

"I'm not the one tied to the bed, am I?" He grinned down at me, letting the whip slid against my stomach. He smacked it down, watching the blood leak out of my stomach. I wonder if he could grasp the fact that I needed this blood? He licked my stomach, tweaking my nipples to hardness again.

"Mukuro! Just get on with it!" I glared at him, beyond impatient now. He sighed, putting the whip down, before letting to finger stretch me a little again.

"Fine, fine. But remember to relax, my little Kyoya." He positioned himself, and I braced myself for the pain that was sure to follow. He pushed his way in, until his balls were resting against my ass.

He didn't give me time to adjust as he slammed into me relentlessly. I felt tears pricking at my eyes and I turned my head to the side, trying to block out the pain. "Hi-chan, look at me." He thrust into me again, and lightly gripped my member, pumping me along with his thrusts.

I moaned lowly as he switched directions, hitting my prostate now. My moans increased as he sped up and thrusted harder, the friction from him inside me and his hand on my cock was unbarable.

I felt the heat in my stomach, and knew what was to come. No pun intended. I closed my eyes, my head being thrown back as I came all over mine and Mukuro's chests. "M-Mukuro!"

He smirked, and I felt his own seed filling me up further. I heard him groan my name before he pulled out. "So… How was… It?"

"Fuck.. You.." We were both panting, the room changed back to the one we were in before and I was on the ground now.

"Kufufufufu~, I'll change your mind one day, Hibari…" I rolled my eyes, facing him before sighing.

"You're a bastard Mukuro."

"Kufufu."

_**Nikki: Well… Mukuro is a tease. ._. **_

_**Hibari: What in… The hell? **_

_**Mukuro: …. Kufufu. **_

_**Nikki: U-Uh… Bye-bye! ^^;**_


End file.
